Under the Mistletoe
by ho9
Summary: Merry Christmas readers! This is a Shelma  mainly  fanfiction  Just because I love Shelma!  and rated T just to be safe. Some really minor Fraphne, but Hey it's still there! The first Verse serves as a prologue.


**Mistletoe- Justin Bieber**

_**I wanted to write a X-mas special so I decided to make a songfic, Shelma , Don't like this pairing don't read. 'Anyway you're still here Great!', during music class in school we sang 'Mistletoe' by J.B. And I must say that I'm no special J.B fan but I thought that that song really did fit in with what I wanted to write as a X-mas greeting, So here you guys have it thank you for leaving reviews and such, "I like!". And I must say even if you don't like J.B you can still read this you will notice that the text really fits. Happy reading and a Very Merry X-mas to you! (This is also my very first songfic, I also deleted some lines otherwise It would be a story on around 15k words if not more...)**_

_**Nice Regards: Elin- Ho9 **(Yeah that's right, I used my real name for this special story)_

_**Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING BUT THE PLOT.**_

It was the day before Christmas, and a tall and lanky young adult walked down the dark streets of Coolsville. He had been looking into the windows of various shops trying to find a perfect present; He wasn't so good at doing things in the right time he just simply pushed it all off until it was too late. He was looking for something that would catch his eye, just something, anything. The first snowflakes had started swirling down from the sky just moments ago, settling themselves on the ground or in the man's shaggy hair or in his beard (A/N explanation further in the story). It was a snowstorm by now, and he still had to find a present for a certain girl that he liked. She just didn't know it yet. He was planning on telling her on Christmas Eve, and he had a certain plan on how to tell her. He was in his own little world as he walked in and out of shops as disappointed every time he walked out.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

He had hidden a mistletoe hanging discretely from a line in a room inside the house that nobody actually entered but him, or at least not during Christmas; He had had the fortune of being the host of this years' event. '_A mistletoe! In the kitchen! Like you are a genius Norville Chastain Rogers! Uhm... Shaggy!_' he smiled at himself then chuckled at the thought of that he had used his real name himself. It was clear as glass what he was going to do but cowardly as he was he still doubted on it, What if she pushed him away and ran off, and then she would think that he's a complete jerk. Without his notice, he was now at his house, a Great Dane greeted him as he stepped into the small but still surprisingly big house, It was filled with stuff from the late 60's such as lava lamps and peace posters; the walls were painted with bright colors. The snow swooshed down viciously outside, and it was starting to get pitch black outside, Shaggy sighed and walked towards the kitchen with the great Dane Scoobert Doo in tow.

"Like we better start with that Christmas ham? Don't we Scoob?" Shaggy asked turning to his canine companion who nodded as answer "and Scoob, like don't eat it this year..." that had happened before, and he had to start over with a new ham and it had been hard enough to find a new ham that late since he had discovered the absence of the ham by lunch on Christmas Eve, but also it took time to make. It should preferably be made the day before but now he had no choice; It wouldn't be as good tasting as it used to be but it would still be there.

"Reah, ro reating ram rhis rear, ron't rorry Raggy!" the Great Dane said, and Shaggy still couldn't figure out why that dog could talk; Sure Scooby's parents could also talk along with their parents and so on; It was a mystery that nobody in the Mystery Inc. had figured out yet nor would likely ever do.

The two friends started preparing the food for tomorrow, Shaggy was planning on serving the usual: Christmas Ham, Spear ribs, meatballs, smoked eel, Chicken and dumplings, cranberry sauce, lute fish, mashed potatoes, oysters, persimmon pudding, lots of pies, roast, plum pudding, roast turkey and for drinks they had apple cider and champagne, although only small glasses were drunk of the champagne.

Now everything was done and Shaggy and Scooby fell into their beds, although Shaggy waited for Scooby to fall asleep before falling asleep himself, he didn't want to have a night eater. He locked the door to their house and room, Now Scooby had no chance of getting out there to eat, Shaggy knew that Scooby could pick locks, pretty good too, but it was no way that he could do it now when he was so tired. Shaggy threw off his shirt and landed in the bed after only a few moments everything went black, and he was in the dreamland.

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
>But I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<span>_

The following morning Shaggy was awoken by a whimpering Scooby Doo who was trying to get out of the bedroom, his sight was blurry, he narrowed his eyes and when his vision was once more clear he could see that the door was open and that Scooby was in fact trying to wake Shaggy. _'That dog...' _Shaggy thought to himself as he scratched the dog's head telling him good morning.

"Like Morning Scoob" he yawned and scratched his great stubble and close to beard.

"Rorning Raggy!" the dog said as he were scratched behind his ears, Shaggy sure knew where to scratch!

Scooby was now out in the living room watching TV and Shaggy began to crawl out of his bed, It was now Christmas Eve and everything was prepared for today; But he mentally checked the list of stuff to do today and checked off the stuff he had already accomplished, the food was stored in the fridge (which Shaggy hoped would be left alone this year), the house was clean, the Christmas tree was adorned by various glass balls which were colored in many different colors going all the way from white to dark green (Shaggy liked colors, many colors, he thought that many trees lacked many different colors like: Green, blue, purple, brown, orange and so on...), many different nuts were placed in a bowl on the table alongside with a nutcracker, tables and other flat areas were adorned by a green and red table cloth, Shaggy had even replaced some of the lava lamps with real candles to bring the Christmas Spirit.

Shaggy walked around his house a last time to make sure that he hadn't left any underwear or anything alike lying 'round the house when the gang came around. After finishing the trip around the house, he was proud of himself for not messing up the house once more just after that everything was clean, because he had a bad habit to do so, he went to his collection of movies who were strange enough spread on the floor. '_Strange I thought I looked here just a minute ago..._' he thought to himself as he stacked the movies nicely in the shelves. He nodded amused to himself then he noticed the clock, 1 PM. _'Shit, They'll like be here any minute now!'_. Shaggy sprinted off to his room and grabbed a clean lime green T-Shirt (Since he was only wearing pants right now) and pulled it over his head, he then grabbed a pair of socks and pulled them on his feet. _'Hm, Is there like anything I can do about my hair at all?'_ Shaggy thought for a while, and then he imagined himself with combed hair. _'No, There isn't...'_ he was quick to state, and he fought against the laughter. After losing the battle against his own laughter he grabbed a small comb and ran it though his hair really quick but gave soon in due to the fact that his hair was too messy to do anything about. He grabbed his cheeks and moved his jaw around to see all over it and he noticed the beard growth, _'Hmm, well this only makes it clearer that I haven't seen the gang in a while...'_ he thought to himself as he added '_Shave_' to his personal to- do list, the fact that he hadn't seen the gang in a while was true and the beard growth confirmed that statement since Velma and Daphne made sure that he kept Shaving himself. After making sure he would remember the personal note he dashed down to where Scooby Doo had prepared breakfast for the two of them, and he was surprised to see that nothing of this was on the evenings menu.

He finished breakfast and then he dashed off to the bathroom, he only hoped that he should have time to shave before the gang arrived. He grabbed a razor and shaving foam and he inspected himself in the mirror, _'Hm, wonder if I should try a new style this year, what 'bout... Hmm, like a full goatee and small sideburns? That would like totally look awesome on me, and if it don't I can just like shave it back into my regular style.' _And by that thought he started shaving off his beard into the wished shape.

(A/n the wished shape can be found at [www. Dyers .org ] Just without the spaces and the '['s If it's too hard to achieve then just ask me and I will send it to you by mail ^-^, I'll describe it anyway, the image is roughly exactly what I want Shaggy's new style to be although I just added a mustache to the billy goat fashion)

He was finally done and pleased with the new him, his beard was now neatly cut into a goatee, with mustache and small sideburns. He really noticed how long it had become and gone from just being a little petite goatee into a full goatee with mustache. He once more grabbed his cheeks and inspected himself in the mirror. "Not bad, hehe" he mumbled and nodded then he grabbed a small comb which was originally Scooby's when he was just a puppy, and drove it through his new beard. The doorbell eventually rang and Scooby's barking started.

"Like coming!" he yelled as he placed the comb back into the cupboard over the sink and spun around to sprint out of the bathroom and answer the door. He opened the door after straightening his t-shirt a little, it was Velma who stood there dressed in her usual orange turtleneck sweater and red skirt, although she had a thick jacket protecting her from the cold outside. Her hair was nicely combed the usual way, her face was adorned by a pair of glasses, the usual ones, the usual coke bottle glasses. She weren't wearing any make up, and this was one of all the things that Shaggy loved with her, She didn't care for her looks, she wore what she liked and ignored everything else. He smiled at her and gestured her to enter the warm house.

"Like come in Velma!" he said as he did so.

"Hi Shaggy, thanks, new look?" Velma said as she noticed Shaggy's new beard style and walked in, soon after her glasses went foggy and she couldn't see a thing (I know this because I used to have glasses...) she grabbed them and cleaned them with her sweater. And as she did Shaggy took his chance to look/stare at her beautiful face.

"Like yeah, do you like, like it?" he said as he stroked the goatee and smiled.

"Yes Shaggy, I actually do, it suits you." she said and smiled back.

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe_

Soon the door rang again and Daphne & Fred entered Shaggy's home.

"Like hi guys!" Shaggy said while helping Daphne put her coat in the closet.

"Hi Shaggy, new look?" said Daphne and Fred in an unison.

"Like yah!" Shaggy said and once more stroked his goatee.

All of them were soon gathered in Shaggy's living room and under the Christmas tree were many presents, it had recently been filled at the arrival of the gang, there were presents for everyone even Scooby. The clock had now turned 3 PM and they laughed and talked over old memories and photos, this was some of a tradition because they did it every year and it was as fun every year, they also filled the album with new photos for them to look back at later. They had made did like this ever since they met, but then they only deposited a few photos of their first cases and some of them from elementary school and high school. Photos like Fred with the football team, Daphne with the cheer leading team, Shaggy eating, Velma buried in a book, Well photos from before they met. Then there was the first photo of them all together, it was taken in a park somewhere in Coolsville, they were all young and had just become friends. Fred stood most to the right with Daphne on his right side, on Daphne's right side stood Velma and on her right side stood Shaggy, he held a small puppy in his arms, a small puppy that would soon become known as the Great Dane Scooby Doo, mascot of the Mystery Inc. and best friend of Shaggy Rogers.

Fred was dressed in a white camisole and a orange ascot tied to his neck he wore jeans and didn't look more than 17 years old, his blond hair was rather long but not as long as Shaggy's. Daphne wore a purple T-Shirt and slightly purple tight jeans, her red hair indicated that she was a Blake since there wasn't many people in Coolsville that had that red hair, she looked to be around 16 years old. Velma had shoulder length black hair and wore coke bottle glasses, she had her orange turtleneck on even if it were 20 degrees (Celsius, instead of Fahrenheit), her red schoolgirls skirt was also there, she looked like she was around 15 years old compared to Daphne's length. Shaggy was smiling broadly and his eye's were almost covered by his dust blonde hair and he was looking down at the small brown pup in his arms, his face looked happy and his eyes looked kind and gentle, if you looked at his jaw you would see the growth of a goatee, though with no mustache, he wore a lime green T-shirt that seemed to be too big because it hanged loose at all places, his pants were likewise. He looked as though he could be 18 years old or older since he was rather tall if you compared him to anyone in the gang he was pretty skinny though.

When the gang had finished looking through old memories and talked about them the door rang once more and Shaggy looked at the clock, 6 PM. He walked over to the door as the other members of the gang talked and laughed, he opened the door to see all their parents standing there smiling.

"Like hi mom, hi pops" he said as he let his parents in and hugged them in turn, and then letting the other's parents in too greeting them as they walked past him "Hi Mr. Jones and Mrs. Jones, Hi Mrs. Blake, Hi Mr. Dinkley and Mrs. Dinkley".

It was also a tradition for the gang's parents to show up later for dinner and then they would leave. Shaggy walked into the kitchen and loaded the dishes on a trolley which he pushed into the dining room.

"Like, dinners ready!" Shaggy shouted as he had finished placing the food on the table.

After that they had finished the dinner the parents and other members of the gang walked out into the living room again and sat down on the couch to drink mulled wine and talk meanwhile Shaggy unloaded the table and placed the dishes away into the washer. When he entered the living room where his friends and parents were settled he sat down in the couch in front of his and their parents, next to Velma. They sat next to the fire and roasted chestnuts, they talked laughed and had a great time. Shaggy's mind wandered off to the mistletoe again as he ate some roasted chestnuts.

_Everyone's gathering around the fire  
>Chestnuts roasting like a hot July<br>I should be chillin' with my folks, I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<span>_

After a long time of being present with body but without mind he was returned back into the present by a Daphne screaming in joy after opening her present from her mother and father, although her father wasn't present at the moment he was over at Daphne's sisters celebrating Christmas and soon Mrs. Blake would also drive there, the present contained some jewelery and clothes, it all following purple theme. Daphne hugged her mother and turned to the present from Fred, it contained purple bath bombs Daphne smiled and winked discretely at him seemingly to understand what Fred meant. She then opened the present from Shaggy, he had gotten her it long ago along with Fred's and Scooby's, but he found it harder to find one for Velma, much harder.

Daphne unwrapped the present in seconds and found a recepie book for low fat food. She smiled at Shaggy as she saw the book, He had really been clever this time, he knew that Daphne didn't want to get fat and she cared for her figure more than anyone else in the gang he didn't mean anything wrong with it like 'She's fat' or anything like that and he hoped that she would understand that too, He smiled back at her then she burst into laughter.

"Thanks *laugh* Shaggy, Really clever!" she said then she killed the laughter after a struggle against herself.

"Like, no problem Daph." He smiled at her and gave a little laugh himself.

She then began to unwrap the present from Velma, or rather from the Dinkley's. It was a cell phone, all in purple of course. It was a practical phone not going for the looks, that far Daphne knew and she did actually need a new cell. She gave the Dinkley's a hug one by one and thanked them each in turn. Now it was time for Scooby's gift, And typically for a dog it was a box of Scooby Snack. She smiled politely at him and thanked him _'I can give them to Shaggy later..'_ she thought as she placed the box of snacks to the side.

It was now Fred's turn to open his presents and he started with Daphne's. He unwrapped the average sized box and gasped when he saw what was in there, the box contained magazines, regular magazines? No! Trap magazines, and special issues that is! He gave Daphne a hug then kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"Thanks Daph!" he said.

"I knew you'd like it." Daphne said as she smiled at him.

He then began to unwrap present after present to which contained:

**(A/n I don't really think it's necessary to write everything that happens when they open their presents, it's not so fun to type.. So I'll just type something small then what they got just to kill the curiousness.)**

-A gift card at the 'trap store' as Fred Called it although it was just a regular camping shop from Shaggy.

-A trap building Guide from Velma.

-Another box of Scooby Snacks was also gifted and Fred thought the same as Daphne on this matter.

It was now Velma's turn to open her presents and Shaggy's present was up first. He handed it to her and she unwrapped it with a smile on her lips. The box was unwrapped and opened and inside lay a book, 'The Haunted' by Rolf Beilaf, it was a ghost/mystery story. Shaggy knew that Velma hadn't read this book and he was sure of that she wouldn't have found it either, it was such a book that Velma would never search for, she usually went straight for the fact books and Shaggy had also went into a spacial shop to find it. She took a look at the book, opened it to hear the nice sound of a new book and to also see that there were no pictures in this book, something that Shaggy would prefer. She thanked anxious to read it she put it to the side and opened her other presents:

-Orange Sweaters from Daphne who had bought them just due to the fact that Velma wouldn't wear anything else that she bought her.

-A new microscope from Fred.

-And surprisingly enough (Not) a box of Scooby Snacks from Scooby, and also she shared the thoughts of giving them to Shaggy later.

Scooby unwrapped his presents next finding four packs of Scooby Snacks and one chew toy.

Their parents were having a rather private present opening at the other side of the room and they did seem a little occupied inspecting each others perfumes and clothes that were given to them.

_Word on the street santa's coming tonight,  
>Reindeer's flying in the sky so high<br>I should be making a list I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<span>_

It was now Shaggy's turn to open his presents and he really hoped he would get something good from Velma, he did like her after all. He decided to open Scooby's gift first due to the fact that he had a small hint on what it would be, and that he could sit and eat that while opening the other presents. He unwrapped a box of familiar shape also known as a box of Scooby Snacks. He opened the unwrapped box right away serving as a thanks to Scooby and he also gave his canine companion a hug while he filled his own mouth with snacks. He then unwrapped Fred's present finding a recepie book filled with rather odd recepies that he hoped Shaggy hadn't tried yet. He unwrapped Velma's present next finding a set of chefs knives. He then unwrapped Daphne's gift and found a frier. He thanked them all in turn as he opened their presents and then his mind wandered back to that kiss he was planning, he wondered how her lips would taste, how it would feel, if she would push him away, he did hope she would enjoy it. There was just one thing he knew, it would be a very good Christmas!

_Eh love, don't you buy me nothing  
>I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips<br>That's a very, merry Christmas_

It was now time for the dessert so Shaggy walked off to the kitchen and made the last preparations as the gang with parents settled down once more at the dining table. The dessert would be pumpkin pie and it was homemade, as everything else, by Shaggy. Shaggy's mind walked away during the dessert and he found himself looking out of the window, admiring the snow and the swirling snowflakes, His mind trailed off and he thought of his dating history, it was as bad as Velma's just not 'as bad', every single one of the so called 'girlfriends' he had had he had either dumped or dumped him. (A/n High five for the triple had! Anyone? Anyone? Ah never mind!) There had been Googie who nobody in the gang even mentioned in Shaggy's presence, and if he was holding something in his hands when she was mentioned, if she was mentioned he would just drop it or rather slam it to the floor indicating that it was enough. There was once that Daphne had mentioned her name when he was in the kitchen, thinking that he didn't hear her. He shouldn't really be able to hear her speak since he was in the kitchen and she was in the living room and there was one room in between with doors closed. He didn't really know how the subject had been brought up just that it had been , he had no idea that they had been talking about his unlucky dating luck as he refereed to it. Daphne and Fred heard a mug filled with some liquid hit the floor, and rather than just hitting the floor it was smashed to the floor. It could be told by the sound of the glass shattering and the way the liquid spread over the floor, the sound was followed by a "Like sorry guys! It was like hot!" there was a manner of anger in his voice that they had never heard before and they quickly dropped the subject. Then there had been Crystal, of crystal clear Crystal, that had been true love but he had been forced to leave her, or rather she leave him due to the fact that 'long distance relationships never worked', he had been both mad and sad at everything in his way and his mood had been at the bottom all the time after that she left. There was also Rachel, his High School crush. She was all in love with him and stuff and she probably thought that they would be together all the time but when the Mystery Inc. formed and they hit the roads he had to brake up with her due to the well known and annoying fact that 'long distance relationships never worked', she had been so mad at him so that she had threw a vase at him. Then he had been in 'love' with Velma's younger sister Madelyn but it just didn't work out because... She just wasn't like Velma.

Velma and Shaggy was like opposites, night and day, sun and moon, empty and full. But that was maybe the thing that attracted him closer to her, because opposites attract don't they? He didn't know how she would react to the kiss he was going to give her but he hoped for the better, and he hoped but didn't think that she would return it to him. He really wanted her to love him but he couldn't force her to, it was all up to her if she wanted him but even if she didn't he still wanted to taste her lips just for the sake of doing it.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<span>_

Shaggy had finished the dessert under silence and they had all waved good-bye to their parents. They now stood outside Shaggy's two stories house and it was pouring down snow, Shaggy smiled to himself as he cuddled up in his jacked and he also saw that the other members of the gang also wore jackets, this was because he had forced them to do it. They had no idea what he was going to do but they was used to Shaggy being over protective when it wasn't about monsters so they just assumed that he didn't want them to turn ill then there came a snowball s_wooshing_ through the dark.

"Gotcha!" Shaggy laughed as his snowball hit Fred's face and the snow splashed his face. He was barely visible through the snow but they could clearly see his green jacket in the white now. They crouched and then they began to form snowballs which they would throw on the unsuspecting Shaggy. They could hear his laughter fill the air and then the air was filled with snowballs all aimed at Shaggy and one hit him in his face, Velma's.

The snow splashed his face and got caught in his beard. His laughter filled the air once more and soon snowballs were fired at all directions but eventually Shaggy raised his hands into the air and his face was soaked in snow and his beard and hair (since his yellow cap had been blown off by a snowball) were white by snow.

"I submit! I submit!" he yelled as the snowballs ceased and Fred tackled him "Oof!" he hit the ground with a muffled _thud _and they both sank into the snow leaving a Shaggy and Fred shaped hole in the snow. "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" he yelled when Fred helped him up from the hole.

The gang once more laughing entered the living room of Shaggy's home and they sat down in the multicolored couch.

"Like one more bonus with having a beard is that you can eat snow, like, minutes after you left the snow" he laughed and swallowed some snow that poured down from his mustache and hair

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>Shawty with you, under the mistletoe_

"Like Velms, before I forget it, I found a recepie for some really good cookies that I would like you to try." he said then raised up, he then began walking towards the kitchen. When they entered Shaggy opened the pantry and pulled out a box of cookies. They were round and seemed to contain bit''s of Chocolate and nuts, they was dipped in chocolate that she could tell by the look of the cookies bottom, since they were covered in a blanket of brown temptation.

Shaggy walked close to her and handed her a cookie from the box, she accepted it with a smile. When she started chewing it Shaggy collected all possible courage to do what he wanted, he made sure that the door was closed to the kitchen, it was. He reassured himself that Daphne and Fred were too busy talking or even taking the opportunity alone to snuggle or kiss, they were in his living room and it was three rooms away, all doors closed on the way there.

He raised a brow at her when she swallowed the cookie and smiled. "Like how was it?" he scratched his neck and raised his shoulders into a typical nervous-guy-near-a-girl state and he was pleased to see that they were placed exactly right under the mistletoe. She opened her mouth, oblivious to not have noticed the mistletoe above them "It was really good Shaggy, why can't you start eating these instead of Scooby Snacks?" she said and smiled at him, he gave a nervous laugh and said "Like I already have started eating them in like loads, hehe, but I will never stop eating Scooby Snacks!" he then smiled at her and took a nearly unnoticeable step closer to her and whispered "Like Velma?" she raised a brow up at him and she caught a glimpse of the mistletoe above them but before she could react she felt Shaggy's lips brush against hers and his beard gently tickle her face, it was a gentle kiss, a caring kiss, and most of all a loving kiss. She couldn't recall ever being kissed like this, her heart was doing races and she felt warm all over her body, she was still shocked by the fact that he had kissed her but she soon returned the kiss and he let his arms glide around her waist and her arms traveled upwards and around him into a tight hug, she pressed her body tight to his and she deepened the kiss. He was shocked too and surprised _'Like does this mean that she likes me?' _he thought as he gently ran his hand through her hair _'Yes, of course it does!'._

The door slowly pushed open and Daphne emerged from behind, they had been gone quite a while now and the sight that met her was a shock as well as relief _'Finally...' _she thought and pulled her camera and turned off the lightning and took several pictures of the newly formed couple. They didn't seem to notice her as she crept out of the room once more looking at her pictures in the camera she quietly snickered to herself as she returned into Fred's waiting arms.

"Are they alright?" he asked as he once more closed his arms around her, she just showed him one of the newly taken pictures and he smiled "Seems like we'll have another five minutes or so!".

Shaggy and Velma kissed for another three minutes and as they kissed the world just dissolved, it was just the two of them in the whole world. And as they broke the kiss to breathe (which they had done several other times during the kiss) Shaggy leaned over her and squeezed her tight to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

"How was that then?" he added with a smile after remembering the question he had asked her earlier ("Like how was it?" when she swallowed his cookie).

"It was amazing" she whispered and looked up at his face and he gently kissed her again.

"Merry Christmas Velma" he mumbled.

"Merry Christmas Shaggy"

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh<br>Oh, oh ,ohhh  
>Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,<br>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
>Oh, oh ,ohhh<span>_


End file.
